Village people
by Shiryu
Summary: J'avais promis à Devil de réaliser ses fantasmes!!!! C'ets fait!!! Quand on a pas de chance on en a pas!!! N'est-ce pas les G-Boys?


**__**

Village People

Auteur : Shiryu (je spécifie, je suis une meuf ).

Source : Gundam Wing. Quoi ? Quelle surprise c'est pas ma faute si j'adore jouer avec des mâles en pleine puberté, je sais, je regarde trop la 4 le samedi dans la nuit.

Genre : Voyons voir OOC, Yaoi, Songfic, PWP et Portnawouk.

Couple : Surprise.

Disclamer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi et ne m'appartiendront sûrement jamais mais j'ai décidé de me les approprier pour assouvir l'un des fantasmes (et il y en a beaucoup ) de Devil et je peux vous dire que celui-ci est l'un des plus banale. Une dernière chose Andy n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Andy une copine qui me la prête.

Emails : shiryu123@caramail.com

C'est un petit cadeau pou la rentrée à mes deux meilleures amies Devil et Andy.

Bonne rentrée les filles ! ! ! ! ! !

-Réunions dans la salle à manger, hurla Heero.

-J'arrive mon mamour, répondit Andy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heero ?

-Encore en séance de papouillage de la mort qui tue avec Trowa, Duo ?

-Ça te regarde pas Luce, occupe-toi plutôt de ton Mi-chan.

-Je le ferais, je te rassure.

-J'ai hâte d'y être, intervint Milliardo.

Il se dirigea vers la jeune italienne et l'embrassa en passant son bras autour de ses hanches et tous finirent par se diriger vers la salle à manger.

-Où sont Quatre et Wufei ? Demanda Andy.

-On est là. Répondit sèchement Wufei.

Les deux nommés avait les cheveux en batailles et leurs vêtements étaient mal mis et très chiffonné.

-C'est pas possible on vous arrête plus tous les deux, vous êtes pires que des lapins ! ! ! ! !

-La ferme MAXWEL ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-Bon on se calme, on a une mission un peut particulière qui nous implique tous.

-Hn ? Répliqua Trowa.

-Voilà, une des sources d'Oz tiens un bar dans la péninsule d'Isu [1]. Les plans de nouveaux MD vont y être planquer pour une nuit et les filles seront chargées de les récupérer, c'est tout pour les grandes lignes.

-Tu as dit qu'on devait tous participer, alors que fait-on ?

-Maintenant on entame les petites lignes, je me demande ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça, nous nous devrons nous déguiser en un vieux groupe de chanteurs pour surveiller les filles de la scène, nous devrons chanter YMCA des Villages People, de plus habillé comme eux et tous ça dans 2 jours.

La tête des six garçons était vraiment payable, ils avaient une gueule de 3 mètres de long et étaient littéralement tombés sur le cul.

-Tu rigoles Heero, hein tu rigoles ? Demanda Quatre plus qu'intrigués.

-J'aimerais bien.

-Quand tu dis tout le monde c'est moi y compris ?

-Même toi Milliardo.

-On a fait quoi pour mériter ça ?

-C'est que je me demande…

-C'est près…

Tous se retournèrent et regardèrent Luce et Andy qui était devant un grand cahier, sur lequel elle ne cessait de griffonner des choses assez louches.

-Chéris, qu'est-ce qui est près ?

-Les Villages People chez les Gboys, Mi-chan.

-Hein ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !

-Sally tu viens nous aider s'il te plaît ?

-J'arrive.

La jeune médecin était arrivé en retard mais avait entendu les "petites lignes "d'Heero.

-Faites voir votre plan ?

Sally attrapa le cahier et lis, elle hocha la tête et fini par dire :

-Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut mais il semble que c'est parfait.

-Moi aussi je pense que c'est bon.

-Luce chérie, tu vas te retourner et me dire ce qui est parfait.

-Mais bien sut, c'est notre groupe qui est top.

-Hn ?

-Voilà, Heero tu es le flic,

Duo l'ouvrier,

Trowa le motard,

Quatre le cow boy,

Wufei le marin,

Et pour finir Milliardo l'indien.

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

-Que c'est une blague de votre part, répondit Wufei.

-Non, c'est la vérité.

-Me voilà avec les déguisements, la chanson et les pas de danses parce que là on est vraiment pressé et vous êtes pas ce qu'on appelle doué.

-On a fait quoi pour mériter ça, ouin, ouin ! ! ! Maugréa Quatre qui s'était bouiner entre les bras de Wufei.

-Arrétez de râler c'est super, on va s'éclater un max, allez mon Tro-man ça va être super cool.

-Tu te sens bien Du-chan ?

-Oui, mon amour, allez venez, on va essayer nos costumes.

Duo entraîna Trowa dans leur chambre puis les 4 autres garçons suivirent pour aller se changer.

-Vous croyez qu'on va y arriver ? Demanda Sally.

-Ça fait des jours qu'on se prépare pour les entraîner, faut avoir confiance ! ! ! Répondit Andy.

-De toute façon on a plus choix, on a lancé la machine et on peut plus l'arrêter.

-On ne peut plus arrêter qui, Luce ? Intervint Quatre.

-Hein… Heu… Quoi… Oui…

-C'est Duo, une fois lancé tu le connais. Répondit Andy.

-Whouaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! Pourquoi tu t'habis comme ça pas plus souvent ?

Milliardo venait d'entrer en habille d'indien, il était vêtu d'un pantalon en croûte et d'un gilet pour haut. Les autres g boys arrivèrent vêtu eux aussi de leur costume.

Ils s'entraînèrent comme des forcenés durant trois jours entiers puis le soir fatidique arriva.

-Bon, vous êtes près les gars ?

-Oui, Andy ! ! On est d'accord nous on monte sur scène et vous vous allez piquer les plans et si y a du grabuge vous siffler, c'est compris.

-Oui, Heero, répondit Lucrezia sur un ton militaire.

-Y faut qu'on y aille, si on veut pas se faire repérer.

-Bonne chance les filles ! ! ! ! Chuchota Quatre.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie ou elles retrouvèrent Sally qui les attendait.

-Comment y sont put tomber dans un piège pareil ?

-Je sais pas mais tant mieux pour nous ! ! ! ! Rigolèrent les deux filles.

-Faut qu'on aille s'installer sinon on aura plus de place.

-Je vous présente ce soir et en exclusivité les Villages People des temps modernes qui vont nous chanter YMCA.

-Mi-chan sa va pas, tu tire une gueule de trois mètres de long.

-C'est un piège, Duo.

-Quoi ?

-La fille qui est en train de nous présenter c'est Paola la sœur de Luce.

-Allez, c'est à vous et fait pas cette tête là Milliardo, c'est Luce qui va être contente, fit la fameuse Paola en traversant les coulisses pour se diriger vers la salle.

Les six garçons montèrent sur scène et chantèrent YMCA :

Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy. 

Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ...

Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
But you got to know this one thing!

No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the y.m.c.a.  
I'm sure they can help you today.

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

  
Young man, young man, what do you wanna be? 

You can get yourself cleaned,   
you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ... 

Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
I felt no man cared if I were alive.  
I felt the whole world was so tight ...

That's when someone came up to me,  
And said, young man, take a walk up the street.  
There's a place there called the y.m.c.a.  
They can start you back on your way.

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

y-m-c-a ... you'll find it at the y-m-c-a.

Yyoung man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.

y-m-c-a ... you'll find it at the y-m-c-a.

Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.

y-m-c-a ... just go to the y-m-c-a.

Young man, young man, are you listening to me?

A la fin ils se dirigèrent au fond de la salle pour retrouver Luce, Andy et Sally qui étaient plier en deux.

-On suppose que vous avez pas les plans.

-Exactement Heero, répondit Andy.

-On peut avoir des explications ?

-Bien sur Wufei, on avait parier Sally, Andy et moi qu'on arriverait à vous faire danser YMCA, alors on à envoyer un faux ordre de mission et vous vous avez marcher.

-On espère au moins que ça vous a plut ?

-Alors là OUI ! ! ! ! S'enquirent les filles.

-Andy, Luce vous avez intérêt d'être bonne au pieu ce soir ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Owari.

C'était ton fantasme je te les mis sur papier, j'espère que tu ne me tueras pas pour les couples.

Shiryu vs Devil

Je suis désolé pour la mission mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour les faire danser YMCA.

Je vous supplie ailler pitié d'une pauvre fille en détresse et ne me tuais pas cher lecteur ! ! ! ! ! !

A la prochaine…

[1] C'est une péninsule qui se trouve au japon mais je suis plus sur de l'orthographe.


End file.
